


Good Night Sweet Prince

by SpaghettiDemon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiDemon/pseuds/SpaghettiDemon
Summary: You and Dimitri spend a night together getting some much needed sleep. And then some.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Good Night Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I'm grateful for the positive response on my very first (finished) fic, so here's another one! This one was actually started way before the other one, but it took me longer to finish this, as it was actually more challenging to write and over twice as long.
> 
> Anyways this one is dedicated to my love for Dimitri and how I think he deserves to be showered with care and affection!
> 
> As before, the reader was written with being female in mind (because I am myself), but no pronouns are specified for the reader. It's pre-timeskip, but I imagine this scene happening late January/early February in game, so Dimitri is 18 by then. If that's just not your cup of tea still, do be warned. 
> 
> (I swear I have a post-timeskip idea somewhere, but no promises!)

It's a quiet late night when you and Dimitri finally make your way back to your quarters. After his daily training, you had joined him for a long study session in the library, more to keep him company than anything else. It had taken some persistent coaxing to get him to call it a night and get some rest. The prince didn't sleep well most nights as it was. 

"Well, this is good night then. I greatly appreciate your company tonight," he says, as unnecessarily formal as ever as you reach for the door to your own room. Quietly he adds "...I love you." 

"I love you too, Dimitri, but...I was thinking maybe I could spend the night. With you. Well, if that's alright..." The two of you had spent several nights together since becoming a couple (and even a few before) falling asleep together. You knew the companionship helped him sleep better, even if he had still woken up in the middle of the night with nightmares some nights. And well...it certainly felt nice to fall asleep next to the man you loved. However it had been a few nights since and he clearly wasn't getting enough sleep. Again. Something had to be done about that. 

He smiles warmly at you, eyes reassuring. "Of course it is alright. I do not think there is anyone out at this hour that would be likely to see us...except perhaps Sylvain…" he trails off, with a twinge of annoyance to his voice. "Of course, he is already aware, but I would like to be spared his...improper teasing." 

You give a small smile at that. Dimitri's lecherous red-headed friend was known to wander the monastery grounds into the early morning looking for some unlucky girl to work his "charms" on. There's no doubt he had tried to give Dimitri unwanted advice and "encouragement" when he figured out Dimitri had finally taken an interest in someone. 

You both make your way quietly upstairs to Dimitri's room. Most of the other students were likely to be asleep, but neither of you could risk being found out. It would cause too much of a stir if it became known that the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was taken, and you both preferred to keep the peace and quiet for as long as possible. Most of the Blue Lions already knew. Dedue was happy for Dimitri's happiness. Sylvain was shocked, but proud. Annette and Ashe thought the two of you were simply the cutest couple. Mercedes and Ingrid wished you two well and were sworn to secrecy. Felix...well you're pretty sure Felix was disgusted. But there's really nothing involving Dimitri that doesn't disgust Felix these days. Other than them and perhaps the professor, no one else had any idea of your relationship, except maybe Claude, as little seemed to slip past him. Yet he also didn't seem like the type of guy to spread that kind of secret for no reason. 

"Please do make yourself comfortable, my love." You quietly enter Dimitri's room, while he quickly lights a candle in the darkness and sets it on his bedside table. He removes his sword from its holster and places it against the wall, then unfastens his royal blue cape from his uniform and leaves it on a hanger. While he goes to remove his steel gauntlets and boots, you grab his cape and wrap yourself up in it, enjoying his scent that still lingered on it. A little laugh escapes him while he looks at you adoringly. "You know, you are simply adorable." 

"Hmmm, I could say the same about you, _Dimi _." That nickname you gave him always made his heart leap. You were one of the few people who would actually call him by his name, when even his childhood friends would keep him at arm's length with "your highness", or more recently "boar prince." To even call him by such an endearment like you did made him feel happier than he believed he ever deserved.__

____

He sheepishly brought his arm behind his neck looking just a little bit bashful."Oh, me? Certainly not at all. I am just-" 

____

You step closer to him, placing your hands on his cheeks and gently pulling him down so you can kiss the tip of his nose. "But you _are, _" you insist, moving his face to kiss his cheek, "and _cute _," then kissing his other cheek, "and _handsome _," then standing on tip-toes to reach his forehead, "and _beautiful _." With that you finally capture his lips in a soft and loving kiss. You hold it for what seems like both an eternity yet also not long enough, eventually pulling away to see just how right you were.________

_______ _ _ _

Beautiful blue eyes that were simultaneously as intense as ice and as gentle as the sky, framed by dark and somewhat long eyelashes that shone in the light, soft golden locks falling over his forehead styled in such a princely manner, a sweet yet somewhat awkward smile, and a painfully handsome face...you couldn't help but think he was stunning. 

_______ _ _ _

Dimitri pulled you into him, hugging you warmly and nuzzling his face into your neck, nearly lifting you unintentionally with his impressive strength, and you return his affections by hugging him tightly. "Such praise...I do not deserve it." His breath was warm on your neck as he spoke. "You are the one who is so beautiful...and so much more than I deserve...someone who is nothing but-"

_______ _ _ _

You move a hand to his head, gently stroking his hair and teasing his ears. "Hey, Dimitri, remember what I told you about speaking about yourself like that? You are worth so much more than you believe and not as a prince, but as a _person _… You may not believe that, but at least have some faith in what _I _say if nothing else. I...I wouldn't have fallen in love with you otherwise."____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes...you are right." He lifted his head up to press his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. "I apologize. I will try...thank you, my love." You feel his lips softly graze your temple. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's get some sleep Dimi. I'm tired, and I know you must be as well." You had noticed his sleeping habits had steadily grown worse since the Remire Village incident a little over two moons ago, and more often than not there would be a hint of shadows under his eyes. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly you realize you hadn't brought any clothes to sleep in, so the underclothes of your uniform would have to do, as anything Dimitri had would likely be too big. "Um...well...we should get changed I guess…" you stuttered nervously, turning to face the other away. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, right! Yes...that," Dimitri said, clearly embarrassed. You heard him shuffle to get clothes to change into and then turn the other away, even though you weren't taking anything off completely. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

You swiftly remove your outer uniform jacket and boots, leaving yourself in just the pants and a light button up shirt. Dimitri, having more to remove, could be heard fumbling as he changed into new clothes. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After arranging yourselves you joined him in his bed. You laid down beside him as he pulled the covers over the both of you. You had his cape wrapped around you again and snuggled into it. You both laid still for a moment, facing each other, still getting over your shared awkwardness. Snuggling closer to him, you lay one arm over him and rest your head under his chin while he carefully pulls you closer to him. "Good night, Mitri. I love you," you whisper lovingly with a kiss to his collarbone

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sleep well, my love…" he responds as he places a gentle kiss to the top of your head. You close your eyes, ready to let sleep take you as you settle into Dimitri's warm embrace. Dimitri, still wide awake, suddenly shifts a little, and you crack your eyes. Dimitri whispers your name ever so softly, obviously not wanting to wake you if you were already asleep. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hm?" There was a slight sound of worry in his voice. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I apologize but...I could not help but wonder...what is it that made you fall in love with me, exactly?" 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Groggily you whisper his name and move so that you can get a good look at his handsome face. His blue eyes searched yours, curious yet slightly nervous. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're so...kind. I know you don't think you are, but it's true. You're compassionate. You care so deeply for the wellbeing of others. Your classmates, the orphans, our professor, even strangers who you've never met. You've been so good to me and always made me feel welcome here. You made sure to check on me on my bad days...when I didn't show up to class...and you helped me...more than you realize. You're a great friend...and partner. Also, you're humble, and don't think you're better than anyone else because of your status. I love that about you..so much. And as a bonus," you add as your face grows warmer, "you're very, very good-looking."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri seemed unsure of how to respond but his eyes were obviously full of affection as he spoke your name with love. At that moment you pressed your lips firmly against his and he responded eagerly as you held onto each other. You deepened the kiss, barely breaking away before claiming his lips again. You felt your whole body heat up as your passion sparked and took hold. Hands grasping at his thin sleep shirt, you slip your tongue into his mouth, and Dimitri grunts in surprise. His tongue slides against yours as a small moan escapes his throat. Encouraged by that, you subconsciously roll your body against his, wanting to feel as close to him as possible. You stiffen and your heart skips a beat as you feel something hard pressing into your thigh. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Instantly Dimitri pulls away from you and sits up, awkwardly trying to hide his arousal, his face red. "I-I deeply apologize! I didn't mean-I...I will go if you wa-" he pauses and looks around before continuing, "I will not blame you if you want to leave-" 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Dimitri…" Truth be told you were nervous as well. You hadn't intended to well...rile him up...as you both needed sleep, however, you tried to remain calm as you assessed the situation. "It's nothing to apologize for. It...it happens...I suppose. I mean it was a normal reaction. I didn't mean to...start that."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri looked prepared to curl his tall body into a ball and disappear in shame. Neither of you had made a move to do anything beyond kissing yet. While some of your kissing sessions had grown more passionate, you had stopped before things went further. This time, however, you had to admit you felt a warmth buzzing within you. _Desire _. You wanted him. Suddenly, you weren't so tired anymore. "Dimitri…" you start again hesitantly. You edge a little closer to him.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Y-yes?" Dimitri replied, still nervous. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I...don't want to leave...don't worry, you haven't scared me away…" you chuckled nervously and tapped his cheek. "Actually, I wonder...do you...do you want to?" Your heart rate quickened. "I...I wouldn't mind. Actually I'd like to...but only if you're comfortable." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri's eyes flew open, and his face flushed again. "I! Well, I...do you really want to do this with...with me?" 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course, who else, Mitri?" You get close enough to peck his cheek. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What if I hurt you? You have seen what these hands of mine can do...how I shattered that silver lance without hardly trying just the other day! If I hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself. And...well...I have no experience in such matters. I do not wish to displease you." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Neither do I. But you have to start somewhere right? We can take it slow, get to know each other...in that way. I don't expect you to be perfect. I'm nervous about this too...and...you won't hurt me. I trust you completely. You've been getting a lot better at holding back lately. If anything feels wrong I'll let you know...and same for you, alright?" 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri seemed to ease up, his shoulders relaxed. As his guard came down, you leaned in for another kiss. He accepted, and when you pulled back to look in each other's eyes, he whispered "Alright." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You crashed your lips against his and flung your arms around his shoulders. His arms wrapped around you and gently pulled you close to him again. Your hands dropped to the buttons of his shirt, then hesitated. "Go ahead." Dimitri said, and you made quick work of the buttons and helped him shrug the shirt off his shoulders. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You took a moment to admire his physique while you ran your hands down his chest and stomach. His broad shoulders contrasted sharply with his slim waste, giving him an attractive figure. His muscles were well-toned and lean, but not especially bulky, but you knew how much strength was packed into them. Small scars already marked his pale skin here and there, reminders of battles he already had to face too young. His hips dipped down into a v-shape, leading very tantalizingly to the obvious bulge in his pants. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You trailed kisses from his chin, down his neck, to his chest, and as far as his abs, dragging your fingertips across his body along the way and sending shivers through him. He whined as his erection strained desperately against his pants. He spoke your name breathlessly, gaining your attention.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You sat back and eyed his lower half, wanting to see more of him. "You want those off, right? ...want me to help?" 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I...I can get them." You let Dimitri move off the edge of his bed and stand while you watch him turn his back to you and slide his pants off and onto the floor. He hesitated, and for a moment appeared to be shy before letting his underwear join them. Your eyes were on his rear, nicely toned like the rest of him, and you felt your hunger for him grow. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Instead of turning around to face you immediately and reveal himself to you, he sat at the edge of the bed while he took a deep breath. You crawled over to him, gently tracing the large scars etched into his back- the ones he received in the Tragedy of Duscur, where he almost lost his life.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I am sorry if you find them grotesque." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Not at all, my sweetheart. You'd be just as beautiful with or without them." You suddenly felt your heart tighten for him. "You've been through way too much…" You hugged him from behind, and left sweet kisses on his back. Dimitri sighed in content. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At Dimitri's hesitation, you started, "Are you okay? You still want this? If you don't feel comfortable, just tell me." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No! I mean, I do. I want this. I want you. I am just...well, truly, I am nervous." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You smile at how adorably awkward he is, and nuzzle the back of neck. "It's okay, I am too. That's normal, I'm sure. Anyways, can you turn around? I'd...I'd like to see you…"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri sucked in a breath as he turned on the bed to face you, and your eyes found the object of your interest. " _Oh _."__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is something wrong?" Dimitri worriedly asked, blushing intensely. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No...no...not at all. You're...well, not that I have anything to compare it to, but from what I know...you're, well, _big _."__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His hard length stood prominently, long and pleasantly thick. Of course you had imagined how it might look, but it was even a little bigger than you had pictured, and you _certainly _didn't expect him to be small. You felt yourself grow wet as you imagined how he would feel inside of you. Soon you would no longer have to imagine.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That is not a bad thing, I take it?" 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course not, it's...good. Though you would be perfect to me regardless, honestly." You noticed you were still a little too clothed while Dimitri was sitting in front of you completely exposed. You moved to unbutton your shirt, and Dimitri watched you. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Do not feel obligated to...ah…" he stopped as you reached the last button and pulled the shirt off of you. The hunger in his eyes betrayed him. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I want to, Dimitri." Despite feeling shy about having peoples' eyes on you, you wanted Dimitri to see you, and Dimitri alone. You loved him, and trusted him more than anything. With your bra removed, your breasts were bared to him, your nipples erect in the chill air. Dimitri's eyes were wide and you were sure you caught his cock twitch in the corner of your eye. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"My love...you are perfect...I…" Feeling bolder, you reach for his hand, and move it to touch your chest. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Feel me." you tell him. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gingerly Dimitri's fingers stroke your breast, his thumb passing over your hardened nipple, at which you gasped. He gently squeezed before moving to the other one. "So soft…" he murmured. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mitri, I want to touch you as well. Will you let me?" Dimitri responded by opening his legs further, anticipating your touch. "Wait- sit back against the pillows. I want you to be comfortable." He did as you suggested, and you straddled him, knees on each side of his hips, his cock in between you. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Experimentally so, you wrapped your hand firmly around his shaft. Dimitri hissed your name at the shock of your touch and you felt him pulse in your hand. You began stroking him slowly from base to tip, trying to find what he liked. With your free hand, you touched his chest until your fingers caught on his nipple and you felt him stiffen. You rolled the hardened peak between your fingers and he let slip a small moan. Well, he liked that. You let your hand fall to the thicker, darker blonde curls of hair above his member, and then down to cup his balls. You gave them a gentle squeeze and massaged them as you pumped his cock faster. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You leaned forward to kiss his parted lips, then whispered, "How does that feel, love?" 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ahh...it feels...ah!" You squeezed the head. " _Heavenly _…" You enjoyed watching his face as you pleasured him, his eyes glazed over, pretty eyelashes fluttering, face flushed, mouth parted as he gasped and sighed. Figuring out that his head was quite sensitive, you rubbed it, running your fingers over the slit and causing some pre-cum to drip from his tip. You dipped your fingers into it and used it to slick him up, allowing your hand to glide more effortlessly up and down his length. He covered his mouth as he couldn't hold back a moan. You wanted to hear him better, but you didn't want to risk his neighbors hearing him. Especially considering who they were.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You wrapped both hands around his cock, rubbing him in different ways which turned Dimitri into a panting mess. "Wait! I'm! I'm so close...I'm going to... _nngh! _" He gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure overcame him, his head going back and his eyes shutting tight. His hands grasped the bedsheets tightly. You reached down to kiss his forehead. "Come, Dimitri!" You wanted him inside you but right now you were too fascinated by watching his pleasure. You wanted to watch him finish.__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hnnggh, gahh-AH!" Dimitri's voice cut off as he tried not to be too loud. You felt his body go taut underneath of you and his dick throbbed. You didn't stop palming him as he came, making a mess of his stomach, and getting a little bit on you as well. You hear tearing as the sheets rip in his strong grip, but right now neither of you care. He pants your name as he starts coming down from his release, and you stroke him softly until he goes soft in your grip. Dimitri went lip beneath you, breathing heavily as he found his bearings. He lifted his head to watch you tentatively wipe some of his seed off his stomach with your finger, feel it, and then to his shock _taste _it. It was salty, bitter, musky- honestly not quite pleasant, but it was Dimitri's taste nonetheless. You thought you could get used to it. Perhaps next time…__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So, did I do alright?" You asked Dimitri, though from the looks of him, it was more than alright. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You were- that was- amazing...thank you...but...what about you? I want to make you feel good as well." 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You felt a tingle between your legs as your obvious neglect of your own pleasure set in. "Dimitri... _please, _" you whine, as you begin to remove your own pants. Dimitri goes to help you, sliding them off your hips and pulling them off each leg as you sit back. You tossed them to the floor to join Dimitri's garments.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hold on, how about you take my place and lay down so you can be comfortable?" You grab his cape that was laying crumpled at the corner of the bed and spread it out, and you lay down onto it as Dimitri hovers over you. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gazes at you and you pull him down with a "C'mere" and bump his forehead against yours. You kiss again before he moves down to your chest. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"May I?" he asks, very gentlemanly. You nod and with your permission, he kisses your right breast while taking the other in his hand, careful not to be too rough. He rubs the nipple between his fingers like you did for him, and takes the other with his tongue. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Dimitri, that's nice…" you sigh, fingers running through his soft hair as he worked. He kissed and sucked at you while you let your eyes close, enjoying the sensations. Soon his hands were going down to your hips, preparing to remove your underwear. He looked at you for the go ahead, which you gave him in earnest. He slipped them off of you, letting them fall to the floor. You suddenly felt very exposed as the cool air hit you down there.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri took a good look at you, eyes searching up and down as his hands rubbed up and down your sides. "You are positively _radiant _." His praise made you feel warm, as it was said with every bit of love in his voice, not only lust. "I..let me know what it is that you like. I want to make this as enjoyable for you as I can."__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Here." You show Dimitri as you dip your fingers down to your folds, dragging your fingers up and down. "Like this." You could see the desire in his eyes as he was mesmerized by the sight of you touching yourself. You then touched your clit, rubbing in a circular motion, then went back down before playing with your clit again. "Right there, it feels really, really good...but make sure to touch all around...the combination makes it even better." 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright. Please tell me if anything hurts!" He took two fingers to start with, and rubbed them slowly up and down your folds as you showed him, and then teased your clit with his thumb. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Dimitri, yes! That's good...keep going." He continued stroking you, your increasing wetness making him go faster. He responded to the little gasps and moans you made by pressing more in certain areas, rubbing just hard enough… "Dimi! _Ah _!" Right then his fingers grazed near your sensitive opening. "Please...inside me!"__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri understood immediately and gently eased a single finger into you. "Is this okay? Are you alright?" He worried before going further. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't stop...deeper!" you gasp. One of his fingers was about twice as thick as your own. He obeyed you, and slid his finger deeper inside, then slowly pulled it out. As you moaned he pushed back in, and continued until you begged him to add a second finger. Finally, the third went in and that was enough- for now. He picked up the pace a little, pumping his fingers in and out at a steady rhythm. "Mmmmm...try...try changing up the angle...until I say 'there'." He did so, thrusting his fingers into you at a slightly different angle each time, until finally, he hit just the right spot. 

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Dimitri _! Right there!" You let out a choked cry as you arched your back off the bed, your fingers moving to your clit until Dimitri gently brushed them away and rubbed you firmly with his free hand. Right then you could see he was growing hard once more, turned on by pleasuring you. Perhaps you'd still get to feel him inside of you tonight after all. Considering his inexperience, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get that first release out of his system.__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How does this feel? Is it good?" Dimitri whispered, voice husky. He took the shaky moan that escapes you as a "yes" as he continued to bring you to climax on his fingers. Suddenly something in you snapped as pleasure shook your body. You felt your toes curl as your orgasm washed over your body, a tingling warmth spreading from head to toe. You softly called Dimitri's name, and he didn't stop touching you until you completely stilled. 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Dimitri...Dimitri...you did great. See? Those hands can do so much more than destroy." You smiled lovingly at him, inviting him down to snuggle against your neck. 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Perhaps...you are right, my love." He returned your smile and kissed your cheek. Feeling him hard against you reminded you that you weren't finished just yet. 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, do you still, you know, want to go all the way? Because...I do." you whispered. 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri pushed himself back up, his gaze intense, hungry. "Are you certain? I may not have hurt you yet, but with _that _I'm afraid I may lose control."__

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm more than certain. I want you. And remember, we'll take it slow, like I said. It will be fine." 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Very well then. I want to make love to you." Dimitri descended on you again, kissing you fervently. Your hands went to his back and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he readied himself to take you. He took his cock in his hand and slid it against your folds, the tip grazing your clit as he slicked himself up, causing you both to moan. Fully hard again, he positioned himself at your entrance and looked you intently in the eyes. "Are you ready?" You nodded and he slowly began to push the tip in while he kissed you once more. You tried to relax as you opened up for him. He was far larger than anything else that had been inside you, and the stretch was strange, almost uncomfortable at first, but it soon felt just right. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Goddess _, you are so warm...you feel amazing." Dimitri groaned as he was about halfway inside. Suddenly something gave and he slid the rest of the way in, as deep as he could go. You gasped sharply and cried his name, nails digging into his back and heels driving into the sides of his butt. You felt so full. "Are you alright? That did not hurt you, did it?"__

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm...I'm good. You feel so...thick inside me. It's good." You both remain still for a moment as you adjust to his size, until you give his cheek a little lick and urge him to start moving. 

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri pulls out of you slowly and gently before sinking back in, and he keeps at that pace for a while. The room fills with the sounds of soft panting, kisses and sweet nothings and the sliding of skin against skin. The air, once cool from the winter air creeping through the window felt warmer. His hands come to hold yours, fingers twining together. Your eyes meet and, feeling a surge of love and affection, you press your bodies close together, kissing passionately as you begin rocking your hips against him. You fall into a rhythm, overcome with feelings of pure bliss and love. 

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soon, you want more. "Mitri, you can go a little faster, also...aahh...you can try changing up the angle like before…" 

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri sits up and pulls out for a moment, before wrapping his arms underneath and around you in a warm embrace before entering you again. The position is unbearably intimate. He picks up his speed, but is still gentle, not wanting to mess up your first time. This time he tries to angle his thrusts like he did with his fingers, and he does so until you moan his name louder than ever before. " _Dimitri! There! _" He continues aiming for that spot, all the while his body grinds against that sensitive bud while you both are twined tightly together.__

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dimitri's moans and grunts become louder, and soon he growls into your ear. He says your name repeatedly with each thrust. The bed begins to creak, and at this point the two of you may have well been heard, as if that mattered now. "You feel perfect inside of me. You're doing so good, my prince. I _love _you. Don't stop!" At that praise Dimitri thrusts a little harder, just right, and you cry out, grasping for his arms, his back, and finally settling for his hair, stroking it and then lightly tugging.__

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"The things you do to me…Aaaahhh!...Goddess, I love you..so much!" Dimitri says breathlessly, catching your lips. The pleasure begins mounting in you again. You can feel Dimitri twitch inside of you. You're both close. In a fit of passion and lust you tell Dimitri, "Finish in me." 

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wha-" 

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's fine, the infirmary has stuff for this...don't worry." Another wave of bliss comes over you as your words spur Dimitri further on. He obviously wanted this as well. " _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri! _" you whimper against his neck as you reach your peak yet again, more intensely than the last. Your nails leave scratches down Dimitri's back, making him moan in ecstasy. You press him into you as hard as you can with your legs, wanting him deep. Pleasure comes in waves throughout your body and your walls constrict tightly around Dimitri, making it harder for him to move. With a groan Dimitri shallowly pumps in and out, trying to get as much friction as he could as he found his orgasm. You felt a wet warmth as he filled you with his release. Dimitri let out one final long moan, ending in almost a whimper and a blissful sigh of your name. He relaxed and rested on top of you as you both settled. His head rested under your chin and you slowly rubbed his shoulders. The aftershocks of what you just did trembled through your bodies. In your sudden clarity you could hardly believe it had happened. That you had just had sex with the future king of Faerghus.__

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mitri, you were great. I really enjoyed it." You kissed the top of his head. "How was it for you?" 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wonderful...thank you, my love." he answered, tired but content. You realize Dimitri is still inside you when he moves to pull out, but you stop him. "Wait. Stay. Inside. I...I like this. I like feeling so close to you. Can we fall asleep like this, please?" 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That is...if you want. Honestly I quite enjoy the intimacy. And your warmth…" He looks bashful as he says that and you can't help but think that he's so cute, even now. "I am not too heavy though am I?" 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're fine. Oh, and I'm sorry...I, well we, probably made a mess of your cape." You were still laying on it.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That? Nothing to worry about. I can wash it, and I have a spare." 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Or...I could keep it as a reminder of tonight," you smirked. 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You are incorrigible at times…" 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hm. So I am," you yawned. Exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed you. "Now good night Dimitri." You stroked his cheek as his eyes fell closed and he snuggled into the crook of your neck. Tonight he might just sleep well, without the past haunting him in his dreams. At least you hoped so. 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You pull the covers over the both of you and blow out the candle by the bed, leaving the room in darkness. The last thing you think of before you drift off to sleep is how you hoped to whatever Goddess there may be that nothing would pull you two apart.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> -I realized that last line, while hinting at pain to come, could have another unintended meaning given the context, I apologize, lmao. 
> 
> -I hope I wrote Dimitri at least somewhat in character. I tried my best. He'd be super nervous and awkward in a situation like this. You can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> -I'll admit I don't think it's super realistic for Dimitri to get into a relationship pre-timeskip (though not impossible) but I think a romance with him then has the potential for so many cute and sweet moments, and it also leads to inevitable angst. Any Dimi romance pre-skip would be headed to Angsttown. (Imagine falling in love with him and then thinking he was dead for 5 years...couldn't be me!)
> 
> -Like I said I DO have an idea for a post-timeskip Dimitri x Reader but I have to wait for the mood to strike. I will say it won't be "feral" Dimitri (I dislike using that term for him honestly) though because that's just not my kind of thing and truth be told I'm kind of vanilla. 
> 
> -That said I think pre-timeskip Dimitri is underrated anyways and deserves some love and care. (He did not deserve the mockery and the insults! And he's handsome and has cute hair! *dies)
> 
> -The title was a joke because I'm bad at titles but then I remembered it was a Hamlet quote and Dimitri's story is...yeah. 
> 
> -Sorry for any inaccuracies on the *ahem* intercourse in my fics. Ihavenopersonalexperienceandmaybethatshowsornotidk
> 
> -Yeah this is just going to be my dumping grounds to outlet my thirst for 2d guys using self-indulgent x reader fics when I'm feeling it. Right now, that's Dimitri, and probably will be for months. (So I won't be doing x readers for characters I don't have a crush on at the time, and I usually have the same fictional crush for months, possibly a couple years at a time so yeah)


End file.
